Once Upon A Cherry Blossom's Dream
by IT Bluebead TI
Summary: DREAM. CE for marisa lee's dream-contest. A prince. It is what every girl dreams of. Blossom Utonium is no exception. But who can give her a once upon a time she'll never forget? A handsome, smart scientist with pale-blue eyes? *swoon* Or rather a red-wearing bad boy? *double swoon* We'll see...


_A one-shot entry for marisa lee's August-contest._

_I've been waaay too inactive, haven't I?  
Sorry peoples, I got wrapped up in drawing and other stuff. ^^"_

_Aaanyways, I'm back with a little one-shot for you. (Errr I said 'little', right? Well this one's longer than usual. OwO")_

_The theme of the contest was _'Dream'_. First I was thinking of making a dramatic fic (xD),  
but the idea didn't really appeal to me anymore as I started writing.  
Oh well, so much for the drama._

_Before reading; SORRY TO ALL DEXTERxBLOSS FANS!_  
_I love the guy, but I needed a love-spoiler and our little Boy Genius fitted in just awesomely!_  
_Please forgive me, Dexter.. x3_

_Heads-up for some fluffiness, dudes! :D_

* * *

_**Once upon a Cherry Blossom's dream**__ By ITbbTI  
_Inspired by the song 'Once Upon A Broken Heart'.

**"Just look at the sunshine and you**  
**showed me a world that I'd never seen.**  
**I woke up and fell into this dream.**  
**Happily ever after just took time**  
**once upon this broken heart of mine."**

"The dream is to keep surprising yourself, never mind the audience."  
-Tom Hiddleston

**Intro**

A prince. It is what every girl dreams of; To find a true and handsome Prince Charming, often enough accompanied by a blazing white horse, and to live happily ever after in his arms. But little girls grow up, turn into beautiful women and their dreams change with them. Yet the essence of these innocent dreams, stays the same.

Every little girl, at some moment in her life, imagines just what her once upon a time should be like. Little six-year-old Blossom Utonium was no exception. True, her mind already stood out high above the childish toddlers' literature, but the more sophisticated stories she read still gave her more than enough inspiration.  
She could already see herself as a grown-up, most likely having become the first world-widely respected female intellectual, walking down the aisle in a beautiful, silk dress - pink accessories included. Her ideal husband, a successful and handsome scientist with bright orange hair (her favorite color of hair), holding out his hand to her. She would smile, a pearly white smile, and gracefully make her way over to the altar with him. The professor and her sisters, along with all their friends, would stand their to cheer her on, the proudness and glee radiating from their smiling faces.

Yes, this was how Blossom at the time thought of her ideal life course. As she aged though, the outside world became more interesting, the studying more hard and thrilling, her social life more filled. Other things became important and as the years crept by, first slowly and then faster, that one beautiful dream shoved back, along with other precious memories, to become nothing more than an almost-forgotten thought in the back of her mind.

* * *

The deafening sound of the school bell caused the students to scurry out of their classes like hungry cattle. It was lunch break, it was spring and it was a beautiful day in May. The perfect time of year for a picnic outside the school building and, truth to be told, Blossom was really looking forward to having lunch with her sisters on their usual outside-spot.  
With her sixteen years and being the leader of both the dancing and the debate club, our red-haired heroine was somewhere at the top of the hot-girls-list. Not only she, but also her sisters were quite popular with the male student body. And of course no one could look past those gorgeously long legs and graceful curves when the leader of the Powerpuff Girls strode towards her locker.

The lock snapped open with a short click. While Blossom began taking out her books for her last period, a small white envelop fell out from her pile of books.  
She looked perplexed for a second or two, bent down to pick it up carefully, then first glanced to her sides to see if no one was around who could've dropped it in her locker and lastly, opened it with a sigh.  
The paper itself was a bit crumpled and overly perfumed. The scent of spilled aftershave stung her nose and Blossom made a face of disgust. In boyish handwriting someone had scribbled down a short and rather bland note addressed to her:

"Come see me at lunchtime, behind the gym. I have something to tell you.

Your Secret Admirer."

Blossom growled loudly and slammed her locker door shut. _Not again_, she thought bitterly, _I don't have time for this. My sisters are waiting for me._  
The next thought made her huff,  
_I don't have the obligation to go. Whoever this person is, he should've known that I could have plans. It is lunchtime after all._

Two minutes later, as she reached the gym, Blossom had already accursed her good and sensitive side to no end.  
Her face regained an equal expression when she saw the boy in question. While walking up to him, he didn't even notice. And except for the fact that he seemed to be deep in thought, Blossom also knew that he was a classmate from her science class. He was in there, and in the debate club too, if she recalled right. His name was Robby and he scored average marks. Everything about him was average, really. Nothing special and therefor not interesting for Blossom. She'd have to show the best of her acting skills again and when he finally did notice her - which he victoriously reacted to by jumping up and bumping his head directly after that - Blossom immediately knew that she'd have to break his heart. Only, she would do it so subtle and with such kind words that the poor boy wouldn't even be fully aware of it at first.

* * *

Blissom clicked her tongue when she looked on her watch. This conversation - or rather love confession - had taken longer than she'd thought. That left her with only fifteen minutes of lunchtime with Bubbles and Buttercup.

When she finally did reach their little place on the dry grass beneath the big apple tree, her sisters gave her questioning scowls.

"What took you so long? Lunchtime's almost over! Might I remind you, Leader Girl, that it was you who insisted on eating together in the first place? I could've gone to training instead!"  
It was her raven-haired sister who had spoken first.  
"Sorry", Blossom said grumpily as she sat down, "Something came up."  
_Or rather someone_.

"Ohhh you gotta hear this, Bloss! Boomer is taking me out on a date tonight!"  
"Again?"  
Blossom hadn't meant for answer to come out so bluntly, but the thought of her sister and Boomer being together still made her feel uncomfortable.  
Bubbles, noting that Blossom wasn't taking out her lunch, handed her an apple. Her sister thanked her and started chewing on the little bites she took.  
"Yes", the blonde said, "And I can't wait for it! He said he'd take me somewhere special."  
Buttercup snorted, "Yeah, that's what I hear from you every time you and your boyfriend go on one of your freakin' dates."  
Bubbles scowled, "You're just jealous because your last date with Mitch only lasted fifteen minutes."  
Buttercup glared darkly at her youngest sister.

While her sisters engaged into another discussion, Blossom's thoughts wandered off to her own love life.  
Her last date was more than six months ago. When thinking back to that time, to him, a flicker of sadness and pain crossed her eyes.

He had been her everything. He was the perfect realization of her ideal man: incredibly smart, bright orange hair, pale blue eyes that seemed to look right into her very soul. (Even now thinking back to those gorgeous eyes made her flush.) From the very first time that she had layed eyes on Dexter, Boy Genius, Blossom had known he was the one. And he had stayed her Prince Charming till Christmas holidays last year.

Their breakup had been quiet and without the usual cussing and arguing, but also all too sudden. At least, that was the case for Blossom. But other than anyone else thought, that they had come out of it without scars, something did change for Blossom: her faith in true love.  
_Pssh, what would I need love for?_

"Hello-o? Earth to Blossom. Are you there?"  
Buttercup's voice and waving hand pulled her out of her saddening thoughts. She blinked her eyes when she saw her sister's scowl.  
"Huh? I'm sorry, what were you saying?"  
Both of her sisters sighed.  
"Come _on_, Leader Girl! Classes have started again. Lunchtime's already over and you haven't said a decent word to us. Next time when you urge me to attend these 'bonding' meals, I want to hear more than a fucking 'huh'!"  
With an unnecessary strength, the green puff swung her bag onto her shoulder. Her sisters stared after her grumbling, retreating form.

Blossom couldn't help but sigh. Again, the memory of him had made her stare off into space.  
"Hey Blossom, you have hardly eaten anything. You didn't even finish your apple!"  
"Yeah, sorry Bubbles", she smiled wearily. At times her sister was a bit too concerned about her health.  
"I'll finish him on my way to class."  
She wanted to get up, but Bubbles' hand prevented her from doing so.  
"Is it Dexter again?"  
She swallowed. Her sister was a real sweetheart, but she always knew exactly what was up with her sisters and that scared Blossom a bit.  
That's why she cracked a smile. Surely, Bubbles would know it was fake, but it was better than having to spill out every one of her feelings. Besides, she was running late already.  
"I'm okay, Bubbles, really. We ended our relationship without a fight and that's the way I wanted it to end. We're just friends."  
"That's what worries me."

Bubbles was right. She wasn't okay. She had never been okay. Damn that geek for putting her hopes up.  
At the time, he'd said that he needed a break from her and wanted to focus on his other love instead: his love for science. It sounded like a silly excuse maybe, but ever since they split up, Dexter hadn't had a single girlfriend yet. Was Blossom to blame then, if she kept hoping for them to get back together?

"Don't worry", Blossom repeated against her heart's throbbing, "I'll see you at home, okay?"  
"You're not coming with us after school?" the blonde asked with a surprised look.  
Blossom, who was already walking towards the building, looked back and smiled knowingly.  
"Nope. I have to help out at the library tonight. So you two don't have to wait for me."  
Then she disappeared into the crowd, her eyes focused on the mass around her, but her thoughts wandering back to those crystal blue eyes.

* * *

Before Blossom had realized it, her last period was over and she found herself on her way to the school's library.  
It was beautiful outside, a warm breeze meddling with the evening's chillness, with still some cherry blossoms on the trees that made the pathway she was walking on almost look fairylike. She sighed again, remembering with nostalgia how she used to dance in the snow of cherry blossoms when she was little. A sad chuckle escaped her lips.  
It didn't take her long to reach the library.

~/~\\~

Blossom loved the library. It was a quiet place, full of knowledge and away from all her worries. Her nose picked up the scent of old paper when she marched over to the librarian, that nice old lady Burms.  
The elder woman smiled when she saw Blossom's face. She turned away from the pile of books she was reorganizing to greet the young girl properly.

"Hello, Blossom. It's so nice of you to help me out."  
Blossom waved her hand, "It's nothing. It's the least I can do for coming here so often."  
The old lady grinned, a grin that Blossom liked so much about her, because it lit up her wrinkled face and put back some life in those old eyes of hers.  
"Well, whatever reason you have, I'm glad you're here. And you're gonna have some unexpected help."  
This, was new to Blossom.  
"What do you mean?"  
The old lady gestured to the back of the library, where some noise could be heard. Blossom followed her gaze and listened when the woman said, "Professor Thomson sent a young culprit who's been really naughty today."

Even though the lady's sarcasm, Blossom couldn't bring herself to laugh. Buh-bye quiet afternoon.  
"He got detention?" Blossom asked, already feeling her enthusiasm lessen, "But why did they send him here? Since when do they let students  
help out at the library as a punishment?"  
Miss Burms shrugged in response, "Mr. Thomson said that at least now he would be doing something...less useless. And I am willing to believe that Mr. Thomson has good reasons to put him here, Blossom. Now, why don't you go to the back and see what he's up to?"

Good thing Blossom was a good actor. Otherwise, Miss Burms might've seen the dark glint in her eyes. So much for her alone-time.  
And as she walked to the back of the building, her anger partially faded and a tiny feeling of anxiety began tugging at her heart.  
Who could it be? It couldn't be one of her admirers, could it? Nah, they'd never go that far, right? Right?

After a last reassuring nod, Blossom turned the last corner, ready to give whoever was back there a stern look and a formal greeting.  
Turning a corner doesn't take long. But in that little amount of time, the pink puff's eyes grew twice as wide and her steady heartbeat missed a bumpy beat.  
Blazing red hair, fierce red cap, red shirt with baggy jeans caught her eyes in no time: Brick Jojo. With one knee bent and examining a book with a rather bored look. Blossom only even realized she'd stopped walking when she saw the amount of books shattered all over the floor.

"Brick?" she breathed out, causing him to startle, look up and smirk. Oh how she hated that smirk. It instantly made her anger rise.  
"Pinky!" he grinned while tossing the book aside, a gesture that didn't appeal to bookworm Blossom's mood.  
"Boy, am I glad to see you", he continued to pester her with his annoying voice, "This place is boring as _hell_! So, what brings you here? Don't tell me you got detention too."  
She flushed with anger, "Of course not! Other than _you_, I am here for my own record, which is to_ help_ people in need."  
"Blah, blah, blah", he rolled his eyes, "All good ol' Blossy can do is help others. I should've known..."  
"Know what?"  
Finally, he looked back at her, that same grin still firmly there.  
"That you'd be too much of a goodie-two-shoes to actually misbehave for once."

That did it. Blossom glared at him, feeling an outburst bubble up, were it not for the 'Keep silent please'-sings that were put up everywhere. So, instead of getting into another fight, she bit her lip as hard as she could and turned around. Her shoes clicked every time she planted a foot on the wooden floor.  
"Hey! Wait up!"  
_Ignore him. You're here to relax._  
*click clack click clack*  
"Wait, I said! Pink! Bloss! Toots!"  
_Just. Ignore._  
*CLICK CLACK CLICK CLACK*  
"Pinky-pie!"

Drip. That was the, figuratively speaking, final drop.  
She turned on her heels, her face still flushed with anger, and shrieked, "What?"  
In the distance, she could hear the librarian's angry "Shhhhhht!" resound. For once, she ceased to care.  
"What, what, what?", she hissed, "What is it you want? And can't you for once call me by my real name?"  
He'd caught up to her rather quickly.  
"Nah, I don't think so", he grinned, "It's funnier like this."  
Blossom growled, throwing her hands in the air, but when she wanted to continue walking -more like sprinting- he suddenly grabbed her pulse.  
"How many times do I have to tell you to wait?" he asked annoyed.  
"Let me go!"  
"Easy, Pinky. What got you so worked-up today?"  
"Nothing that concerns you. Now let me go or I-"

When her body hit the bookshelves, she gasped. She hadn't seen it coming. What she hadn't seen coming either when she opened her eyes, was Brick's face so close to hers. His eyes gleamed dangerously. Blossom struggled, but his grip on her shoulders only got tighter.  
His breath was hot against her face,  
"Or you what? Right now, you can't do a thing."  
She shuddered and she hated herself for it. Of course he noticed and the dang bastard had the nerve to smirk at her. Oh how she hated his smirk.  
His eyes suddenly changed. They got more serious, but they still held their mocking glint.  
"I'll ask again and don't make me ask a third time; what seems to be the problem with my favorite punching bag today?"  
"you wouldn't possibly understand", she snarled, getting sick of his jokes. The longer she tried to restrain, reminding herself over and over again that they were in the library, her sacred place, the more her fists started itching. It didn't even help when she balled them.  
"You don't know that", he said while tossing his head lightly to the side.  
"Yes I do! You're a heartless bastard and a culprit."  
He chuckled, much to her annoyance, "You may be right about that last part, but I'm certainly not heartless, Pinky. In fact, I-"

A pair of voices -seemingly teenagers'- disrupted their little conversation.  
Blossom knew that voice. She knew that stuck-up yet so terribly cute accent and that monotone way of talking. Every syllable seemed to confirm her fears.  
With wide eyes, Blossom pushed Brick off, who in return was too busy examining her shaken expression to notice her sudden movement. Before he uttered so much as a breath, Blossom put a finger to his lips and dragged him along the aisle, her feelings taking over her moral sense.  
That's where she saw them. Dexter, Boy Genius, smartest kid in the school, superhero in his free time and the former Prince Charming of Ice queen Blossom. That last one mainly had eyes for the other person in the room: Olga Astronominov. She was in her arts class, about half a head shorter than Blossom, had jet-black hair and a serious expression. The fact that they were both in the same room didn't startle Blossom. That they were holding hands did.  
She gulped. For once in her lifetime, Blossom didn't know what to say.

Brick didn't like the guy. He had hated Dexter ever since the bastard had defeated him and his bros single-handedly. He hated him even more now that he saw what his presence was doing to Blossom. Not that he had a clue why it was bugging him, but all he knew was that Dorckster was pissing him off, and more than usual.

They halted simultaneously and Olga quickly scanned her surroundings before turning to the Boy Genius.  
"Are you sure this is okay, Dexter?" she asked with a hint of timid in her icy voice.

For teens with superpowers, it wasn't really hard to eavesdrop on the strange couple's conversation.

Olga continued,  
"Weren't you and Blossom still-"  
Dexter interrupted her, his face equal yet with averted eyes, "We broke up five months ago. She knows what the conditions were and she was okay with it."

Behind the shelf, Blossom's heart took a first hit.  
_Yes, but- but- but I didn't agree with you getting another girlfriend!_

"We both went our separate ways."

_You said you needed time! I thought you'd return! You're supposed to return to me!_

"She is perfectly fine with it."  
"...If you say so."

_That- that jerk!_

Blossom didn't stay to watch them kiss. Hot teardrops ran down her cheeks while she turned around and ran off. Strange that tears of sadness and hurt still felt warm. They should be cold instead.  
Away. That's all she wanted. Get away from him and get into the open. To the outside, free, free!

Brick hadn't been able to see her face before that. He'd waited with a grin, eager to see what Blossom would do next. But what he saw when she turned around, wasn't a pretty sight.  
Brick had only seen Blossom on the verge of tears twice: when he soaked her with a giant drop of saliva back when they were kids and when she first failed to pass a test. This was the third time he saw those dreaded puffy eyes and red cheeks. Then in a flash, she was gone.  
Brick slowly turned around and stared after her. He should be laughing at her, right? He should enjoy her misery. After all, that's what he was made for. But he couldn't. Not now and not before.

Now he had two options. No, there were many things he could do next, but his mind only left him with a choice between two...  
After a few seconds, he adjusted his hat with a short tap of his thumb, stuffed his hands in his pockets and then casually walked away from the two new lovebirds.

* * *

_Stupid._  
She thought it to herself over and over again.  
_Stupid, stupid, stupid_!  
Hot streams still ran across her cheeks. How ironic; just when she thought she was too old for crying. Fate really could be a bastard, huh?  
_Stupid._  
_I told you not to get your hopes up too much! But here I am, sobbing over Dexter once more, when I should've seen it coming. And not only did I cry because of him, no, I cried in front of Brick. Brick! He's never gonna let me hear the end of this._  
She sniffed her nose and wiped some tears off. Why did he always have to make her feel so weak? Her hands grabbed tighter around the wood of the bench's back, her feet rested on what you're normally supposed to sit on. So what if it got dirty, she could care less right now. A soft breeze played with her hair and caused some blossoms to twirl down.  
She wanted to stay like this. She didn't need anyone and certainly not that despicable, lying, stuck-up ba-

"You're pathetic, you know that?"  
She hadn't seen him coming. Heck, she hadn't even noticed him standing before her until he'd spoken. Who knows how long he'd been there already.  
She scowled. It was the only thing she still felt like doing.  
"If that's all you got to say, please go away."

To her surprise, he took a few steps closer to her. A bit too close. He stood tall above her, making her feel even smaller than she already did.  
"What?" she said through narrowed eyelids, trying to sound tough even through the tears. God, heartbreak hurt so damn much!  
A small smug tugged at the corner of his mouth when the Rowdyruff's leader bent down and took the Powerpuff's stunned leader's cheek in his hand. With his thumb, he slowly wiped away the tears, not tearing his gaze from hers, until only a wettened cheek was left.

It was only when he slowly let go of her face, that Blossom dared to breathe again.  
"Stop crying, it's pointless."  
"Oh pardon me for crying over a heartbreak! Next time, I'll be sure to save you the trouble of having to comfort me!"  
To her utter surprise, he didn't mock her further and just sat down on the bench next to her.

"Aahhhh", Brick moaned as he stretched his arms, "That's what's so good about being one of the bad guys. I'm the one who breaks hearts."  
Blossom snorted, "Yeah, being hated by the entire female population must be a real blast."  
"Better than whining over an ex-boyfriend", he shot back.  
Blossom stayed quiet. What was the point in arguing, she already felt miserable enough.

Brick glanced at her from aside and nudged her when she was spacing out again.  
"Come on, Red. So you saw your ex make out with his new girlfriend; big deal."  
It didn't help much. He even got a scowl in reply. _For the one time that I try to be friendly. Women..._  
"Pinky, you're no fun when you're all depressed."  
"Blossom."  
"What?"  
She glanced at him, well it was more like a small glare, her head placed on her hands.  
"My name's Blossom. Not Pinky, not Red, no Toots, just Blossom. Can't you for once use my name properly?"  
She rubbed her temples with an annoyed growl.  
He kept staring at her, not knowing what to say. Well one thing was certain: he preferred the shouting, bossy, air-head Blossom he knew. Anything but the drama-queen he was now facing.

Soft breezes swept the trees and moved the leaves; the only sound that somehow filled the eery silence between the two redheads. A remarkably peaceful silence, considering the two normally bickered non-stop.  
Blossom didn't expect it to last. She knew Brick and she knew he was sure to break her peace with a bland remark.

"Bloss?"  
Blossom inwardly growled. _No, shut up! I'm enjoying a moment here._  
Luckily, she kept silent, not wanting them to start arguing again. Yet the question was so unexpected, that she must've looked like a real moron when he looked up at her.  
"What did you dream of when you were little?"  
She stared at him agape.  
"You know", he grinned when he saw her face, "if you're gonna keep that up you're gonna be stuck like that."  
"Sorry", she corrected quickly, mentally slapping herself for acting so stupid, "Why do you ask?"  
He tore his gaze from her and it seemed like he was pulling her heart along with it. It started beating faster, seeing him this close, for once not while he was shouting at her, and with the breeze there he actually looked quite... attractive.

"I never- ...Since I was six, I've never had a dream, only a purpose. Not that I cared, but I've always wondered what it's like, to dream of something, anything.."  
His voice had become merely a whisper. Good thing Blossom had super-hearing, or she might not've caught that last statement.  
Her heart skipped a beat when she registered it.  
_Never had a dream before? But that's... so sad._  
And while Brick waited for her answer, an old memory bubbled up from the depths of Blossom's mind. Silk dress, white heels and gown, orange hair and glasses and a pearly white smile.

"I once had a dream", she began quietly, gaining his full attention, "When I'd grow up, I would become a successful scientist or other intellectual. I would marry one of the smartest, handsomest men in the world and get three children: two girls and a boy. I would be...happy."  
There, the fragile smile faded.  
Brick stared at the lawn again.  
"Be happy, huh? Yeah, that must've been nice."

For some reason, that hurt. So much.  
Tears welled up and before she knew it, Blossom found herself crying in front of him for the second time today. She hid her tears behind her hands, her stocked breath hot against her palms.  
"I'm such a wuss. It was all my fault, maybe I was too bossy or pushy. Maybe I scared him away. It was all my own damn fault!"  
An unfamiliar touch made her freeze. Two hands removed her own. A tear that slid across her cheek was wiped off carefully. _What is this? What's wrong with me?_  
Her big watery orbs stared up to meet his striking red gaze.  
"You're beautiful when you cry. Red suits you."  
Before she could fully comprehend his sentence, she was pulled up and twirled into his arms. There she stayed paralyzed, tears still dripping down.  
"Wh-What are you doing?"  
At last, she reacted, be it in a shaky voice. Brick looked at her and muttered with a small smug,  
"Don't worry, Bloss. You still got me."  
"What?"  
He shrugged, "Your dream's shattered, I never had one to begin with. Maybe we're equal in more ways than just our appearance."  
A shudder ran through her slender body.  
"Brick, you don't know what you're saying. We're _archenemies_, for crying out loud."  
"So?"  
Pink eyes stared up at him in disbelief. His grip on her shoulders tightened.  
"I don't want to be without a purpose anymore, Blossom", he said bitterly.  
Her eyes widened slightly._ He said my name._  
"I want to want something, to dream of something."  
_He said...my name._  
"And..." He hesitated for a second there. "And I want you to show me how."

"Say it again!" she breathed out.  
His gaze turned into a frown.  
"What?"  
"My name", she whispered with the same stocked breaths and racing heart, "Say it again."  
All this time, she'd hidden her face and casted her eyes to the side. So now he caught her chin in his muscular hand and forced her to look at him. His face inched closer to hers and as always, she did not bow. But this wasn't hostile, in no meaning of the word. _Just for once..._  
His breath was hot and spine-chilling against her lips.  
The second felt to last forever until he finally muttered,  
"Blossom."

They say sparks can fly when two people kiss. In this case, Blossom _felt_ the fireworks. The touch was so gentle, so warm, that every inch of her body heated up.  
Brick's strong arms slid around her waist and pulled her closer. In a reflex, Blossom snaked her arms around his neck. How she'd missed this. She hadn't even realized she was missing it.  
The kiss didn't last all that long, seeing how the two pulled apart when they heard an excited cry. Still within each other's embrace, they looked to the side. A little boy and his mother walked the path. The little one jumped up in pure bliss and tried to catch the warm snow.  
"Cherry blossoms", Blossom smiled.  
Brick snuggled closer to her and muttered, "Sounds good."  
"You wanted to dream, right?" she said, letting go of him, "Let's dance!"  
Brick muttered, "Gee, do you even know how to dance, Pinky? I wouldn't want you stepping on my toes with those clumsy feet."  
"Watch it, punk", she said sharply, but there his arms embraced her again.  
"Just teasing you, my Cherry Blossom."  
He started swaying, she swayed along. Pink, falling petals danced around them, while a child's laughter formed the best orchestra possible.

For the first time in five months, Blossom felt warm again. And as she stepped onto Brick's toe and laughed at his grimace, she couldn't help but think how wrong this was. But maybe this was the dream she'd hoped for. She was still too young for her happy ever after, but she could wait. They had time. And even if her Prince Charming wasn't a scientist but her former arch-nemesis, he still had the bright orange hair (her favorite color of hair).

_That reminds me; I never helped out at the library..._

**"This is the way a fairytale feels.**  
**This is the way a broken heart heals."**

* * *

_Gaaaah the ending, it's so badly written! I couldn't think of the right words to express the feeling. xD  
_

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed! ^^_

_ITbb over and out. ;P_


End file.
